Seeking the safe house/Meeting the Barton Family/Apocalypse and Ultron's scheme
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends regroup in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. With Banner back to normal, everybody's back on the Quinjet while Thunderbolt was unconscious. Maria Hill: The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Stark Relief Foundation? Maria Hill: Already on the scene. How's the team? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Everyone's... we took a hit. We'll shake it off. Maria Hill: Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) So, run and hide? Maria Hill: Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer. Phil Coulson: This is offically a whole new ballgame, I don't see what Maria and I have to do. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Neither do we. (switches off the monitor showing Maria ending the call) With Clint Barton flying the Quinjet, Tony came by to check on him. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Hey, you wanna switch out? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) A few hours from where? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) A safe house. Mickey Mouse: Is Bruce okay, Betty? Red She-Hulk: Not since his rage as the Hulk. She-Hulk: How're you feeling, Cuz? Bruce Banner: A little dizzy, Jen, but I'll live. At last, the Quinjet landed outside a large farmhouse and they all walk towards the house. Thor Odinson: What is this place? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) A safe house? Max Goof: Well, we'd better be sure that it'll help us lay low from Ultron. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Let's hope. (as they all enter the house) Honey, I'm home. Then, Clint Barton's heavily pregnant wife, Laura walked in from the kitchen. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead. Laura Barton: Hey. (kisses her husband) Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (to Thor) This is an agent of some kind. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) (introducing his wife to the team, along with Mickey and the gang) Everyone, this is Laura. Laura Barton: I know all your names. (as they all look at her awkwardly) Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Ooh, incoming. With that, Clint Barton's son, Cooper, and daughter, Lila ran in. Lila Barton: Dad! Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) (picks up his daughter) I see her! (kissing the top his son's head) Hey, Buddy! How you guys doing? Ooh... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (to the others as they watch with surprise) These are... smaller agents. Fred: I'm starting to like Hawkeye's family already. Hiro Harmada: I second that. Baymax: (to Cooper) Hello, I am Baymax. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Look at your face! Oh, my goodness! Lila Barton: Did you bring Auntie Nat? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Why don't you hug her and find out? (as Lila rushes towards her as she picks her up in her arms) Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Sorry for barging in on you. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low. Laura Barton: Honey. Ah, I missed you. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) (touching Laura's stomach) How's little Natasha, huh? Laura Barton: She's... Nathaniel. (as Natasha bends towards Laura's pregnant stomach) Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Traitor. Suddenly, the hallucinations brought on by Wanda continue to creep up in Thor's mind and he walks out of the house. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Thor. Mr. Incredible: (Bob Parr) Hey, Buddy, you okay? Thor Odinson: I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here. So, Thor used his hammer to fly out of there, Steve turned to enter the house when he hears Peggy's voice from Wanda's vision. Peggy Carter: We can go home. Soon, Laura checks Barton's wound that Pietro had give him. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) See, you worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you? Laura Barton: If they're sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) (laughs) Yeah, that's not gonna sell. Laura Barton: What about Dr. Ross and Dr. Banner? How long has that been going on? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Has what? Laura Barton: (laughs) You are so cute. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Betty and... and Banner? Laura Barton: I'll explain when you're older, Hawkeye. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Oh. Okay. Laura Barton: It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Ultron has these allies, these uh, kids, they're punks really. They carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit. Someone's gonna have to teach 'em some manners. Laura Barton: And that someone be you. You know I totally support your Avenging, I couldn't be prouder. But I see those guys, those "Gods"... Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) You don't think they need me. Laura Barton: I think they do. Which is a lot scarier. They're a mess. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Yeah. I guess they're my mess. Laura Barton: You need to be sure that this team is really a team and that they have your back. Things are changing for us. In a few months time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered. I need...just be sure. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Yes, ma'am. So, he kisses her, then as Laura places her arm around his waist she touches his wounded side. Laura Barton: I can feel the difference. At U-Gin Genetic Research Lab, Seoul, Korea, Dr. Cho enters her lab she sees Ultron. Ultron: Scream, and your entire staff dies. I could've killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't. Dr. Helen Cho: Do you expect a thank you note? Ultron: I expect you to know why. Dr. Helen Cho: The Cradle. (hears her own recorded voice_ "This is the next thing, Tony." Ultron: This...is the next me. Dr. Helen Cho: The regeneration cradle prints tissue, it can't build a living body. Ultron: It can, you can. You lack the materials. You're a brilliant woman, Helen. But we all have room to improve. As Ultron used the scepter to mind-control Cho, Apocalypse came by to see him. Apocalypse: Impressive machine of any kind. Ultron: And I take it you're following my plan for the earth? Apocalypse: For as long as we sensalve the remaining weak ones, only the strong will survive. Ultron: That can be arranged. At Barton's house, Natasha and Bruce Banner are still experiencing the after effects of Wanda's hallucinations, Banner walks out of the bathroom and sees Betty waiting outside. Bruce Banner: I didn't realize you were waiting, Betty. Red She-Hulk: I would've joined you, but uh, it didn't seem like the right time. Bruce Banner: They used up all the hot water. Red She-Hulk: I should've joined you. Bruce Banner: Missed our window. Red She-Hulk: Did we? Bruce Banner: The world just saw the Hulk. The real Hulk, for the first time. You know I have to leave. Red She-Hulk: But you assume that I have to stay? I had this, um, dream. The kind that seems normal at the time, but when you wake... Bruce Banner: What did you dream? Red She-Hulk: That I was an Avenger. That I was anything more than the assassin they made me compared to my father. Bruce Banner: I think you're being hard on yourself. Red She-Hulk: Here I was hoping that was your job. (leans close into him) Bruce Banner: What are you doing? Red She-Hulk: I'm running with it, with you. If running's the plan, as far as you want. Bruce Banner: Are you out of your mind, Betty? (turns away from her) Red She-Hulk: I want you to understand that I'm... Bruce Banner: Betty, where can I go? Where in the world am I not a threat? Red She-Hulk: You're not a threat to me. Bruce Banner: You sure, Betty? Even if I didn't just... there's no future with me. I can't ever... I can't have this, kids, do the math, I physically can't. Red She-Hulk: Neither can I. In the Red Room, where I was trained, where I was raised, um, they have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission. It makes everything easier. Even killing. (hesitates a moment) You still think you're the only monster on the team? Bruce Banner: What, so we disappear? Red She-Hulk: It's not like that, Bruce, I know you and Hulk have nothing to do with it. Bruce Banner: I know, Betty, I just don't want to endanger... With that paused, Betty started kissing Bruce as they slept together. Meanwhile, Steve and Tony are chopping wood outside Barton's house. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Thor didn't say where he was going for answers? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things. I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) "Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Pulled us apart like cotton candy. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Seems like you walked away all right. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Is that a problem? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Well I guess you'd know. Whether you tell us is a bit of a question. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Banner and I were doing research. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) That would affect the team. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) That would end the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the "why" we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time. Just then, Laura has to interrupt them from their conversation. Laura Barton: I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah, I'll give her a kick. (to Steve as he turns to leave; referring to his pile of chopped wood) Don't take from my pile. So, Tony enters the barn and walks over to the tractor. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Hello, Deere. Tell me everything. What ails you? Suddenly, Fury showed up from the other end of the barn with Winston and Professor Granville. Nick Fury: Do me a favor. Try not to bring it to life. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Ah, Mrs. Barton, you little minx. I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you? Nick Fury: Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Look, it's been a really long day, like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful? Nick Fury: Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You're not the director of me. Nick Fury: I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could. Nick Fury: The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on. Nick Fury: You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. Wasn't the worst part. Nick Fury: The worst part is that you didn't. Mickey Mouse: Any info on what Apocalypse and Ultron are trying to do? Winston Deavor: Nothing much, but Professor Callaghan got infos from the Silver Surfer about Galactus. Hiro Hamada: What about him? Yokai: (Robert Callaghan) He's on his way to earth, he's going to devour our home soon. Professor Granville: Everything will be disasterous if Ultron, Apocalypse, and Galactus succeeded thier dark purpose. Mickey Mouse: We've got to put a stop to this somehow, but what? At the Royal Holloway, University of London, Thor was dressed in casual clothes, waits for Selvig as he leaves the building. Dr. Erik Selvig: I like the look. If you're going for inconspicuous, though, near miss. Thor Odinson: I need your help. It's dangerous. Dr. Erik Selvig: I'd be disappointed if it wasn't. Back at the Bartons' house, Fury, Winston, Professor Callaghan, and Professor Granville meet with the rest of the team along with Mickey and his friends. Nick Fury: Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) What about Ultron himself? Nick Fury: Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) He still going after launch codes? Nick Fury: Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare. Nick Fury: Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) NEXUS? Bruce Banner: It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) So what'd they say? Nick Fury: He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) By whom? Nick Fury: Parties unknown. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Do we have an ally? Nick Fury: Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I might need to visit Oslo, find our "unknown." Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that. Nick Fury: I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Steve doesn't like that kind of talk. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You know what, Romanoff? (as Natasha smiles mischievously at him) Nick Fury: So what does he want? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed. Bruce Banner: They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve. Nick Fury: How? Bruce Banner: Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho? In Korea, Dr. Helen Cho is creating a new body for Ultron. Dr. Helen Cho: It's beautiful. The Vibranium atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding them. And SHIELD never even thought... Ultron: The most versatile substance on the planet and they used it to make a Frisbee. Typical of humans, they scratch the surface and never think to look within. Ultron breaks open the scepter's blue gem and a mind gem that was inside floats out and lands in his hand. He places it in the head of the body. As for Evelyn Deavor, she took the Mind Infinity Stone. Back at the Barton's farm, the Avengers were ready for a rematch. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I'll take Natasha and Clint. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) If Ultron is really building a body... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me. Nick Fury: I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) She's all yours, apparently. What are you gonna do? Nick Fury: I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) I'm gonna finish re-flooring that sunroom as soon as I get back. Laura Barton: Yeah, and then you'll find another part of the house to tear apart. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) No. It's the last project. I promise. As he kissed her, Laura later watched them fly off in the Quinjet. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225